Notebook
by magdalenrose
Summary: Torn from the notebook of Remus J. Lupin, during his last year at Hogwarts.


**Notebook**

by Magdalen-Rose

**Pairing**: SB/RL

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: A few pages torn from Remus Lupin's notebook his seventh year at Hogwarts.

**Spoilers**: none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright to the characters and am not profiting from my use of them.

**PROPERTY OF REMUS LUPIN**

**RETURN IF LOST**

**GRYFFINDOR TOWER**

Remus Lupin.

Remus J. Lupin

R.J. Lupin

Mr. R.J. Lupin

Remus Black.

R.J.L. Black

Remus Lupin-Black

Professor R.J. Lupin-Black

Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black

3 December

THINGS I HAVE TO DO TONIGHT:

Charms homework

Get potion prescription refilled

Find sources for lit essay

Do laundry

If time – map North tower!

MUGGLE NOVEL VS. WIZARDING NOVEL

Nineteenth century

- Muggle novel expanded to mainstream, replacing poetry

- Often political in nature

- Wizarding novel more emphasis on magic/metaphysics (Muggle poetry similar, esp. 17th cent.)

- Male-dominated authorship (both Mug. and Wiz.)

Essay: 2 rolls of parchment, due Wednesday next: _To what extent is literature important in a society based on technical skills such as magic? Is there a difference in the role of literature in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds?_

- thesis for Part II. – Muggle novels escapism, not as necessary in world where we have access to magic?

_Last night was incredible._ – S.

Go away.

_Twice, Mr. Lupin. Twice._

I can do better.

_Slut._

Go away.

_My slut._

You're offending my notebook's virgin ears.

_Your notebook's the only thing about you that remains even remotely virgin, Moony._

I should have left you tied up – you're less trouble that way.

 _Rolls over and begs._

You're bothering me.

- Late nineteenth-century – "gothic" novel, elements of horror and exploration of human nature, including "magic," such as vampires and "science-fiction" creatures.

- Period of iconoclasm in wizarding world – novels regarded as frivolous and unrealistic, greater demand for technical skills and link of education directly to employability. "Fantasy" derided as old-fashioned – brief attempt to link Muggle and Wizarding sciences.

_Did you get #5 in Potions?_

Yes. The mandrakes were immature.

_Sexy and brilliant._

Go AWAY.

_No._

Go away.

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_I'm going to recite poetry for you now._

I wish you wouldn't.

_One two three four five, once I caught a fish alive._

Six seven eight nine ten, then I let him go again.

_James says that we're kidnapping you tonight before you can lock yourself in the library. James wants to map the North tower and I want to have my way with you._

I'm trying to concentrate.

_She's talking about something called Frankinstein, which sounds like a horrible type of sugary drink._

CHRISTMAS GIFTS

Mum: _Wisdom For Witches Who Do Too Much, _by Henrietta Von Keenle.

Dad: Quidditch tickets.

James: Gryffindor scarf.

Peter: _A History of Battle and Warfare in Wizarding,_ by Harcourt Whisp.

Grandma:

Grandpa:

Sirius: _The Complete English Poetry of John Donne. _

REMEMBER PREFECT MEETING TOMORROW!

_Did Sirius tell you the plan? – J._

Yes, but I've got an essay!

_Sod that! Come play._

This is my only free night this week.

_Remus wants to howl at the moon, not sit on his bed with a book._

Remus HAS WORK TO DO.

Grandma: Earrings.

Sirius: Black velvet jacket.

- Fantasy extended as a genre throughout 20th century, including children's literature.

- Wizard novels still considered to be for children, though the increase in Wizard-Muggle marriages has led to many wizards reading Muggle literature. What are the ramification of this on Wizarding culture? If there _are_ ramifications, does this suggest the cultural importance of literature?

Sirius: Book on motorcycles?

I wonder by my troth, what thou, and I

Did, till we loved? were we not weaned till then?

But sucked on pleasures, childishly?

Or snorted we in the seven sleepers den?

T'was so; But this, all pleasures be.

If ever any beauty I did see,

Which I desir'd, and got, t'was but a dream of thee.

- _John Donne_, pretty good Muggle poet.

_ Learn more about Muggle religion – he seems to have been fairly keen on it. _

He is my earth.

My star.

The darkness before my dawn.

_WHOMP_

You again.

_Of course. We're discussing the modern Muggle novel. At great length. And I think Cornelia Finsbury just used the word "onomotapeia." A lad's got to stay awake._

I'll keep you awake.

_Oh Moony …_

Ssshhh.

_Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?_

I could make an educated guess, based on past experience.

_My gorgeous delicious sexy rumpled brilliant Moony …_

James is staring at you.

_Come out with us tonight – I'll smuggle you in some food and you can work through dinner and then we can go Marauding …_

… why do I keep letting myself get talked into this?

_Hurrah!_

I swear, if we end up dead or transfigured …

_I wonder what your Animagus would be, if you had one._

My Patronus is a lion.

… _I want to wrap myself in your arms and die there._

Oh God –

_The first time I had you, I thought the world was going to end._

Sirius –

_Scared out of my mind and unable to resist you – wondering if you'd think I was a total incompetent – whether all the pretense would be ripped away and I'd be exposed for the lovesick fool I was –_

You were perfect.

_Where do you want to go tonight?_

Let's go to the Astronomy tower. I'll push you against the wall by the eastern window and trace the path of the moon on your skin.

_You would make love to the moon now._

Translated by white shoulders and black hair. Yes.

In anima et sanguine.


End file.
